


Prince and Knight

by SuperLeon



Category: RPG Maker, RPG Maker VX Ace
Genre: Brother Feels, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning After, Post-Coital Cuddling, Shameless Smut, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3423368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperLeon/pseuds/SuperLeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless smut for the default RPG Maker characters "Terence" and "Eric"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Midnight Knight Romps

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't like the name Eric when I first used RPG Maker so I changed it to Erin (which is really weird now that I look back at it???). In my verse Terence is a Prince and Eri(c) is his personal knight or whatever.  
> Anyway I think this is my first finished smut fic so go easy please and thank. ヽ(*・ω・)ﾉ

"Erin..."

When a light kiss reaches his inner thigh, Terrence does his best not to mewl. The knight always got on his nerves with how much he knew about his body, and when it came to his thighs, "erogenous zone" didn't quite encompass it. It was more like a burning river of nerves that screamed to be touched and couldn't be cooled by the coldest of winds. He was embarrassed to admit that Erin had brought him to orgasm more than a few times just with foreplay, running his fingers and tongue along his thighs, not even adding much pressure. It was all just a matter of time with him. 

"Hm?"

Obedient as ever, Erin lifts his head, still smirking. It irks him. He's too red in the face to seem like any sort of threat, however. Terrence's scowl only makes the Knight's smirk widen.

"If you're going to keep teasing me like this, you can leave. I'll do well enough on my own."

"You're so mean to me, Terrence."

Erin's hands traveled up further, barely missing Terrence's groin and running instead along his mid-section, appreciating the slightly toned muscles he'd seen him work for. Terrence wanted to spite him with everything he had, wanted to order Erin to touch him, to be held down, but where would the fun be in that? From the very beginning, it was a power play. In every other aspect Erin was submissive, bound by honor to obey his Prince's orders regardless of objections. He was so clean-cut a knight that when they were first intimate he'd asked Terrence for permission for every little thing. 

It was understandable that he'd been nervous, but afterwards, Terrence made him swear to never ask for anything in bed. Once he had his Prince's consent, he could do with him what he liked. Terrence had even gone so far as to tell him directly not to listen to him. Keeping the power all to himself only proved to be boring.

"I wouldn't be if you didn't tease me so much--!"

His chest was another one of Erin's favorites. Just running his finger over one of the hardened nubs had the blond gasping. Erin stood from his kneeling position between Terrence's thighs and ran his tongue along the other. Terrence could have died on the spot.

If there was one thing Terrence appreciated about Erin (in bed, anyway), it was his mouth. When the knight wasn't viciously teasing him or asking for permission, he could do wonderful things with his mouth. Terrence felt Erin's tongue circle around the sensitive skin before he latched down, sucking gently. He ran the pad of his thumb across the other area of skin, bringing his hand back down to Terrence's thighs, tracing a small pattern back up to his arousal. Terrence hated him.

"Please..."

"Mm?"

The knight looked up, making a show of being distracted by his other tasks, kissing a trail from Terrence's chest to the crook of his neck.

"What was that? Please what?"

Terrence felt Erin's thumb at the head of his arousal, his other fingers hovering so close he could feel the heat coming off of them. He held back a sound in his throat, wanting to beat Erin senseless for playing with him.

"Touch me, Erin...please."

He went for a gentler approach, his hand against the back of Erin's, and couldn't hold back a moan when the knight finally complied. He moved slowly, brushing the tip with his thumb at each stroke, seemingly enjoying himself. Terrence suddenly wished they were anywhere but here, in the castle, with his brother only a few rooms away and his sister not much more. He could make some noise, at the very least, as there weren't any other guards roaming the hallways this time of night.

Terrence sighed when Erin slowed his movements to a stop. He leaned back up, finally, for a kiss, Terrence's mind blank from the tension. Eventually he lead the prince further back on the bed, allowing them to utilize the space more than just hanging on to the edge. The blond found Erin's fingers at his mouth asking silently for entrance as they brushed his lips. He took them in, gladly, elated to have something to mute his voice and knowing that Erin had finally decided to move things along.

His fingers were freed after just a few moments, sliding back down past his cock (still getting attention from Erin's other hand) and gently pressing against his entrance. Terrence could hardly keep his hips still, desperately trying to push back on to Erin's fingers. As soon as the tip of one entered, it was quickly gone again, quickly driving the blond up the wall.

He'd waited long enough, he deserved this. He craved it.

"Erin, please.."

He was embarrassed to hear his voice, usually calm and collected, trembling and weak with arousal. But he knew it put the knight even more on edge, and was thankful for it when he felt Erin's fingers plunge into him. He arched his back as much as he could, desperate for more. Luckily, Erin seemed to be reaching his limit as well, and quickly went to work finding his prostate, massaging his inner walls until Terrence had to bite back a moan.

"Is that good? Does it feel good?"

Erin had leaned close to him, both hands at work bringing his prince to euphoria. Terrence let out a weak moan, doing his best not to scream and alert anyone. Unable to speak, he instead pulled Erin down to him for a searing kiss, breathing in as much of the knight as he could. Perhaps all the build up was worth it. Maybe the only way he could reach this sort of feeling was to be dragged, slowly, until he was ready to break.

As he pulled away, he could see clearly into Erin's eyes, darkened with lust. He stopped his hands, pulling away completely from Terrence to undo his trousers. His length always seemed to shock Terrence, no matter how many times he'd seen it. Erin was a bit shorter than him, always being mistaken for a child, but when it came down to this, he'd likely have men three times his size squirming with jealousy.

"Sorry, I can't wait anymore."

He leans down, kisses just the corner of Terrence's mouth.The blond can feel the other's arousal brush his slightly, hot and hard and heavy.

"Terrence, can I...?"

There's a brief moment. Terrence can compose himself just the slightest bit, and pushes Erin away just slightly, staring into his eyes again.

"What did I tell you about asking things like that?"

Another pause, Erin's mind seems to blank for a moment before he smirks. Surprising the blond, he flips him over to his chest, pulling his hips into position before pushing in to the hilt.

Even the pillows weren't enough to hide the sound he'd made.

Erin waited for the blond to adjust, his patience being ebbed away by the small moans and mewls that escaped him at just the slightest movement. It was incredible, being filled like this. Terrence swore once again that he could die on the spot, feeling Erin's pulse through his cock, so hot he thought he was melting. It was like a new experience entirely each time Erin was inside him. He reached back, finding Erin's hand at his hip as the knight was slowly trailing kisses along his spine.

" _Move_."

The first thrust had him rocketing off into the skies. Each movement was just a reminder of how big the knight was, and how incredibly amazing and _right_ he felt inside of him. Terrence had stopped caring about who would hear him, moaning like a dockside whore and barely getting Erin's name past his lips. The knight seemed to try holding himself back, but Terrence was so beautiful, he sounded like an angel. He was so hot and soft and perfect, how could anyone live without this?

He leaned down again, not quite reaching the blond's neck, but instead settling by his shoulder. He whispered little things, fleeting "love you"'s and telling him how good he felt, how good it was to be in him. Terrence's moans continued heightening in pitch and decibel as he was pushed closer and closer to climax. He'd been so angry at Erin before, but he couldn't imagine anything better than this. 

"I'm close," Erin whispered, hardly able to manage his voice. "I'm so close, I'm gonna cum--gonna cum in you..."

Somehow registering Erin's voice, Terrence reached down to touch himself, stroking somewhat erratically in his lusty haze.

"I want it--ah--please, Erin." Terrence stopped, a single thrust doing something incredible to his insides. "I want--you to cum in me, please..."

Hearing that was just enough to push him over the edge, his thrusts getting even more erratic, harder as he felt himself reach his climax. Terrence wasn't far behind, feeling Erin's orgasm and nearly blanking out from the sensation. He pushed back with his last bit of energy, milking the knight for all he had while he came, vaguely thinking of the sheets he'd have to clean later.

Erin nearly collapsed on top of the blond, managing somehow to catch himself before hitting the mattress. For a moment, they breathed in each other's air, nearly silent and dead tired from the romp. Terrence gasped slightly as Erin managed to pull out, feeling suddenly empty along with his exhaustion. 

Erin settled on the bed next to Terrence, pulling him into his chest, letting himself think he was taller for only a moment. They waited, letting the silent hum of the night over take them. Drifting just at the precipice of sleep, Terrence peered up at Erin's peaceful expression, suddenly overwhelmed with how much he loved him, how he wouldn't trade him for anything. But he supposed he could tell him all that in the morning.


	2. Brother Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lawrence, the elder brother, means to tease Terrence for his actions from the night prior. His teases are more like hanging a noose in front of a convict, however.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect to write anymore for this and probably won't get any hits bc this is a pretty obscure "fandom" but oh well it happened and here it is.

"So it's true then?"

"What is?"

Terrence spared his brother barely a glance as he strolled in, waiting just a moment to look his little brother over before he took a seat across from him at the table. He turned to look out of the arched windows of the dining area where one could see just the smallest lick of the ocean but heard the waves like they were only feet away. Terrence took the opportunity to look himself over quickly once more. 

While he'd planned for a peaceful morning spent in bed with Erin, the moment he'd expressed his feelings about the night prior, the knight pounced. He managed to leave a few unsightly marks with the mouth Terrence had so appreciated earlier, but finally ceased when Terrence threatened to have him sleep out in the barracks for the rest of the year.

Lawrence turned back with a sigh. When Terrence looked at him straight-on, he noticed the dullness of his eyes, the bags underneath them. He hadn't gotten much sleep.

"You and that knight you hold so dear. If my ears work as well as I think they do, it sounded like you two had a bit of fun last night."

Terrence's blood ran cold.

"I don't--I'm not sure what you mean."

"I'm so sure."

Lawrence paused as a server entered, setting the table with an assortment of fruits. He was silent until she left, and Terrence was thankful for that at least.

"You and that knight ought to learn some manners, at least take your fun outside, where no one else will be kept awake 'till dawn because of whatever violent murder was going on in your room."

"You're exaggerating..."

"But you admit that it happened?"

"You already know, don't you? I won't let you pull me along in any of your games."

"Fine," Lawrence helped himself to a slice of melon, still slightly chilled from the night air. "But I'm not sure you'd want to be so bold when father confronts you about it."

If Terrence's blood was cold before, now it had formed solid ice in his veins. His father already disapproved of every single step he'd ever taken, any victory he'd claimed as his own. Even when he was born, his father was disappointed in him. The earliest memory he had of their father was of his disapproving stare.

"He...he doesn't know. He can't know."

"With you screaming like an injured cat? I'm sure he does."

" _Lawrence_."

His brother stopped mid-bite as Terrence's tone changed. Seeing his expression-- somewhere between terrified and nauseous--he sighed, placing the fruit back down.

"Look, I'm not planning on telling him personally. I'm telling _you_ that if he heard anything he'll get suspicious, and if his guards heard anything I can't assure they won't relay the message."

"You have to help me."

"Why should I?"

"After all of the 'escapades' you've been on? Don't pretend I don't know about your little partners."

Lawrence shrugged.

"I have my fun, Terrence. But I never bring that sort of thing into the castle, or anywhere _near_ family. I thought you were smarter than that."

"Lawrence, he'll _kill_ me if he knows about this."

"I don't think he'll go quite _that_ far."

"He's never liked me, not once in my life have I ever had his approval. If he knows anything about this I'll lose whatever small amount of respect he has left for me, do you understand that?"

"If it's so hard, why are you pining for his approval anyway?"

"...Lawrence..."

"Terrence, I've never appreciated our father. I've never approved the way he ran our kingdom or how he built our army. Honestly, nothing he says or does has any real meaning."

"Maybe that's because he actually speaks to you like you're a human. Maybe it's because he isn't unwilling to admit that _you're_ his son, but when it comes to me you have to force him to even remember my name. Maybe that's because you were raised in a castle by his side like the son of a king while I was sent away until he figured the public was "ready to see me". You call me your brother, but I've never had a real father, Lawrence. I've never known him to smile or be proud of me. I've never known him to care about my health or well-being."

"I know that, Terrence. And it still amazes me to this day that you don't hate him with all your might. You beg and plead for the attention of a man who has never once acknowledged you. You're willing to lie and hide who you are for someone who should have been caring for you for years, but neglected you because he was selfish. In that sense you make me almost as angry as he does, but I can't hate you for wanting."

Terrence was shocked to silence for a moment. He had no idea that Lawrence knew of his struggle. It had always seemed so personal and quiet, felt like he was being washed away in a river that drowned out his screams for help. He fidgeted some, looking down at the table.

"Will you tell him?"

"I told you I wouldn't."

"What about his guards?"

"If they ask, I'll think of something to say."

He felt like a child again, honestly, caught putting his hands where they weren't meant to be. Swearing his life depended on whether or not he got in trouble for it. Relieved and yet still tense, he couldn't bring up his voice to thank Lawrence. But with a glance, his brother understood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first idea was to make this humorous before I remembered I gave Terrence a really angst-y relationship with his father.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't re-read it 'cause I was too embarrassed pls tell me if there are any grammatical or spelling errors. (◡‿◡✿)  
> (Also there are 1666 words in the first chap. I am definitely going to Hell)


End file.
